The Boat Pond/Transcript
* Narrator: The ducks are swimming in their pond. They are very happy. Here are Peppa, George, Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig. * Peppa Pig: Hello, Ducks. * Narrator: The ducks want some bread. * Peppa Pig: Sorry, Mrs. Duck. We haven’t got any bread today. We’ve got something much more fun. * Narrator: Peppa has brought her toy boat. * Narrator: And George has brought his toy boat. * Mummy Pig: Let’s wind your boat up, George. * Narrator: George’s boat works with clockwork. * Daddy Pig: Quick, George. Put the boat in the pond before the clockwork runs out. * Narrator: George loves his clockwork boat. * Peppa Pig: Mummy, can you wind my boat up? * Mummy Pig: Your boat doesn’t need winding up, Peppa. * Narrator: Peppa’s boat is a sailboat. The wind makes it go along. * Peppa Pig: I don’t like my boat. It doesn’t do anything. * Mummy Pig: That’s because there isn’t any wind today. * Daddy Pig: Maybe it just needs a little help. I’ll huff, and I’ll puff, and I’ll blow your boat along! * Peppa Pig: Hurrah! * Peppa Pig: It went really fast. * Narrator: Peppa loves her sailboat. * Narrator: Here is Peppa’s friend, Suzy Sheep. * Suzy Sheep: Hello, everyone. * Peppa Pig: Hello, Suzy. We’re playing with our boats. * Suzy Sheep: I’ve got my speedboat. * Peppa Pig: Is it clockwork? * Suzy Sheep: No, it has batteries. * Narrator: Suzy’s speedboat uses batteries to make it go. * Narrator: What a great speedboat. * Suzy Sheep: Sorry, Mrs. Duck. * Narrator: Here is Danny Dog with Granddad Dog. * Danny Dog: Hello, everyone. * Daddy Pig and Mummy Pig: Hello, Danny. * Danny Dog: My granddad has made me this paddleboat. * Daddy Pig: I say. That’s impressive. How does it work? * Granddad Dog: It’s steam powered. I just push this little lever. * Daddy Pig, Mummy Pig, Peppa Pig, Mummy Sheep and Suzy Sheep: Wow! * Narrator: What a fantastic paddleboat. * Narrator: Here is Rebecca Rabbit with her mummy. * Rebecca Rabbit: Hello, everyone. * Peppa Pig: Hello, Rebecca. We’re playing with our boats * Rebecca Rabbit: I wish I had a boat. * Narrator: Rebecca Rabbit does not have a boat. * Daddy Pig: I’ve got an idea. Luckily I brought my newspaper along. I just need one page. Which page can we lose? News? Sport? Ah, fashion. * Mummy Pig: Not the fashion page. * Daddy Pig: OK, I’ll use the business page. * Daddy Pig: When I was a little piggy, I use to fold newspaper like this. * Narrator: What is Daddy Pig doing? * Daddy Pig: To make a paper boat. * Narrator: Daddy Pig has made a paper boat. * Rebecca Rabbit: Thank you, Mr Pig. * Narrator: George wants a paper boat too. * Daddy Pig: Ho, ho. I suppose I can do without the sports page. * Danny Dog: Please can I have one. * Suzy Sheep: And me. * Peppa Pig: And me. * Daddy Pig: Of course. * Narrator: Daddy Pig is making paper boats for everyone. * Mummy Pig: Let’s have a race. * Daddy Pig: Good idea, Mummy Pig. We can huff and puff and blow the paper boats across. Everyone take a deep breath. * Daddy Pig: Ready, steady, blow! * Daddy Pig: We have a winner! Uh, who had the sports page? * Peppa Pig: That’s George’s boat. * Narrator: George is the winner. * Peppa Pig, Suzy Sheep, Danny Dog and Rebecca Rabbit: Hurrah! * Peppa Pig: I like boats. And I like paper boats the best. * Suzy Sheep, Danny Dog and Rebecca Rabbit: Me too! * Narrator: It’s time to go home. Everybody has had a great time. * All except Peppa Pig and George: Bye-bye. * Peppa Pig: Bye-bye, ducks. See you soon. * Narrator: The duck enjoyed the toy boats, but they quite like having the pond back to themselves again. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 episode transcripts